leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Starlog Press
Starlog Press, operating out of New York City, New York, was the print publishing arm of the Starlog Group, largely publishing magazines and periodicals in the science fiction, horror, and fantasy genres. The company was founded as O'Quinn Studios, Inc. – after one of its two original founders/publishers, Kerry O'Quinn, the other one being Norman Jacobs – in 1977 on the occasion of the first issue release of what would remain the company's main publication, magazine. Formally, Starlog Press was formed in late 1982, though the name O'Quinn Studios, Inc. was retained as an imprint name, and referenced as such in the colophons in the majority of the group's publications. The small Starlog Press logo started to appear on the covers of their publications in November 1982. Nevertheless, the growing number of spin-off publications and productions, necessitated the formation of an even larger entity, Starlog Group, less than a year later, its small logo replacing the previous one from July 1983 onward. Robert Greenberger served as editor with Starlog Press from to . From 1987 onward, it received an official endorsement by Paramount Television, as it started producing the Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager official magazines, having previously released a number of official movie souvenir magazines. It should be noted that these publications too, were released as Starlog Group publications, though maintaining the O'Quinn Studios, Inc. copyright in their colophons. In its heyday, Starlog Group became the producer of numerous magazines, including publications like, Future Life, Comics Scene, Cinemagic, and Fangoria, dozens of books, videos (produced by "Fangoria Films"), science fiction and horror conventions, trivia books, and comics, with a significant number seeing foreign editions for Japan, Germany, France, the UK, Brazil, and Australia. The fortunes of the magazine industry took a serious dive in 2001, and its effects were also felt by the Starlog Group, which was eventually sold to Creative Group, Inc. The latter restructured the company, and print publications were limited to Starlog and Fangoria, while expanding the franchise to other media types, the Internet, satellite radio, video, and TV. On , a fire at the Starlog Group's Oregon, Illinois, back issue warehouse destroyed its entire stock, including many of its Star Trek-related products. http://scifimusings.blogspot.com/2007/12/starlog-warehouse-burns-down.html Shortly thereafter, in March 2008, Creative Media itself filed for bankruptcy and, in July, Starlog and Fangoria with all related assets were purchased by The Brooklyn Company, Inc. That company was run by longtime Fangoria chief-editor Thomas DeFeo, who became the sole publisher of Fangoria magazine, becoming in the process the lone surviving print publication of the former Starlog Press, after elimination of Starlog in April 2009. Publications *'' '' (1976-2009) *''Starlog photo guidebook'' (1977-onward) *''Future Life'' (1978-1981, 2006) *''Fangoria'' (1979-) *''Starlog photo guidebook Special Effects'' (1979-1996) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - The Official Movie Magazine'' (1982) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock - The Official Movie Magazine'' (1984) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home - The Official Movie Magazine'' (1986) * (1987-1994) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier - The Official Movie Magazine'' (1989) *'' '' (1991) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - The Official Movie Magazine'' (1991) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal'' (1992) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal'' (1992) *''The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine'' (1993-1998) *''Star Trek Generations - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' (1994-1995) *''The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine'' (1995-1998) *''Starlog Platinum Edition''/''Starlog Science-Fiction Explorer'' External link *Fangoria.com – official website Category:Publishers